


Divine Touch

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, challenge, monster movie challenge, powers, superhuman reader, unprotected sex, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader thinks she is facing life alone, and tries to do good with the curse she’s been stuck with. It’s a difficult life to live, even with friends like the Winchesters, and she longs for more. She never dreamed that the answer could be so close. A/N: Written for the Monster Movie SPN project. Tagging @balthazarsmuse,@winchesterenthusiast or @king-crowley-tho as the runners of this project. My prompt is power absorption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Touch

 

Life, on occasion, sucked beyond the telling of it.

That was your motto, and it had been for ten years. Ever since you’d taken the risk and accepted your hereditary fate to protect your family, you’d lived in perpetual misery, but you couldn’t change a damn thing about it. If you broke the curse, your family died. Not that you knew where any of them were any more.

After accidentally killing three people in your hometown, you’d run. In your mid-twenties, without a dollar to your name, you’d taken off, spending your time lingering in the shadows and having to do some pretty questionable things to stay alive.

When you encountered your first vampire, and the thing had gone for your neck, it had been in for a nasty surprise when it tried to suck your blood and you’d absorbed it’s life force, discovering a whole new level to your ability. Spending a night with a desperate thirst for blood, and another set of teeth hadn’t been high on your wish list and by the next day, you were strung out and ready to end it all.

As luck would have it, there was a shining knight, or rather two, that came to your aid. Sam and Dean had found you skulking in a barn, terrified of leaving, the shrivelled corpse of your would-be supernatural attacker on the floor. They’d questioned you, and you hadn’t taken five seconds at the end of a gun to confess everything. You’d waited, ready for them to kill you and end your misery, but instead, they’d taken you back to their weird bunker type home and given you a hot meal.

Six months later, and it was more than just a meal. They’d given you a home, friends and a purpose.

Using your unique talent for...well, death, you’d faced down werewolves, ghouls, shapeshifters and more. The werewolf hadn’t been so much fun, and as it turned out, you took on a lot of personality from the thing or person you were facing. You didn’t want to ever feel that desperately hungry and angry again. Although your abilities came in handy in a spot of trouble, you still felt that pang of loneliness, especially when a certain angel dropped in.

Castiel. Angel of the lord extraordinaire and your current feelings tormentor. Granted, he didn’t do it on purpose, but it still sucked on a whole other level that he was there and you were there and….nothing could ever happen because you’d kill him. He wasn’t even aware of your curse, and you avoided any and all contact with him.

This weekend, however, he was lingering around, and you were running out of excuses to hide in your room and sulk over your feelings.

‘Y/N!’ Dean’s yell through the bunker made you scowl and thump your feet onto the floor as you got off the bed. ‘You gonna sit in your room all night or come watch some films and eat pizza?’ The eldest Winchester appeared in the doorway, grinning widely at you. ‘Come on. Be social for a change.’

Your scowl only deepened as you folded your arms over your chest. ‘I was reading.’

Dean made a face. ‘Boring. Come on. Night off. Let’s enjoy it.’

You rolled your eyes, following him out of your room and down towards the library, where Sam was just setting up the television from his room. Castiel sat awkwardly in a chair across from him, watching closely.

‘Trust me, you’re gonna enjoy it.’

‘What are we watching?’ Dean asked, sitting down and opening a beer.

‘The Hobbit trilogy.’ Castiel asked, holding up the case. ‘Sam informs me that it is very good.’

Dean shrugged. ‘It’s okay, I guess. I’d have preferred something with a little more action.’ He looked over at you, and Castiel’s eyes followed his, acknowledging your presence. ‘What about you, kiddo?’

You looked at him blankly. ‘I’ve seen it but...yeah, I’ll watch it again.’ You picked a seat, far away from any of them, sticking your hands in the big pocket at the front of your over-sized hoodie. Sam started the film and dimmed the lights, and the first strings of the familiar music started.

A few minutes in, and you were fidgety, uncomfortable being sat amongst them. You didn’t spend a whole bunch of time with the Winchesters, usually only accompanying them on hunts, or helping with research. Social occasions weren’t something you often engaged in, and being sat in such close proximity to Castiel was just a tease. He glanced over as you cleared your throat, frowning.

‘Are you okay, Y/N?’ He asked, and your eyes went wide as all three men looked at you. ‘You seem uncomfortable.’

‘I’m fine.’ You insisted, pointing at the screen. ‘Come on, films getting going.’ Bilbo was yelling that he was going on an adventure and you sighed in relief as they looked back at the television. Just as they reached the scene with the trolls turning to stone, you noticed that the beers were running low, and stood up. ‘I’m gonna go refill.’

‘Good call.’ Dean said, draining the last of his.

Sam held up the remote. ‘Want me to pause?’

‘No, it’s cool.’ You smiled. ‘Keep watching, I won’t be long.’ Turning away, you headed for the kitchen, sticking your head into the fridge whilst you searched out the beers. You rested against the top shelf with your forehead, wishing away all the awkwardness, your body practically vibrating with tension. Finally, after a few minutes contemplating the complete suckiness of your life, you turned around, jumping in surprise when you came face to face with Castiel. ‘Jeez, you scared the living hell out of me, Cas!’

Castiel only raised an eyebrow above one of his stunning blue eyes, unmoving in the face of your irritation. ‘My apologies.’ He didn’t sound like he meant it. ‘I was concerned - you seem very uncomfortable this evening.’

‘Well, I wasn’t planning on the social occasion,’ you sneered, aware you were being out of line as you pushed past him, your thick hoodie protecting him from your deadly touch.

‘Have I upset you?’ He asked, watching you place the beers on the table.

You pinched the bridge of your nose, exhaling softly. ‘No. It’s not you, Cas. Everything...it’s all me, really.’ He stepped closer, and your head shot up, worried that he was going to do something stupid. ‘We should...we should go back.’ You made to leave, beers in one hand.

‘Y/N, wait.’ He reached out, catching your wrist and you panicked, snatching it away, even though he’d only caught the clothed part of you. Every fibre of your body was screaming at you to run; this was too close, too dangerous. You didn’t want to be the reason he died.

‘Cas - don’t.’ 

He stared at you, confused by your behaviour. ‘You don’t like being touched. Sam told me.’

You laughed, but the sound was bitter in your mouth. ‘That’s not it at all, Cas. I  _ love _ being touched. Or I did. It’s been so long...I…’ He frowned, unsure of your meaning. ‘I can’t be touched. I’m cursed. My touch, quite literally, sucks the life out of you.’ You smiled, but it was shrouded in misery. ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’ His gaze didn’t alleviate and you shrank a little further into your hoodie, stepping back away from him, intending on giving Dean his beers and running for your room. Being confronted with the reality that you’d  _ never _ be able to touch the angel you were falling for was too much.

Sometimes, you forgot how quickly Cas could move. The beers smashed to the floor as he pushed you against the wall, his mouth against yours before you could even stop him. He was demanding and fierce, and you freaked, desperately trying to push his stronger frame off of you.

It was a good ten seconds before you realised he wasn’t dying, that his touch was still strong against you and his lips felt sinfully delicious. Your body melted into the caress, just as Dean and Sam came to a skidding halt in the doorway, their faces contorted in horror at the scene before them.

‘Cas, don’t, she’s -’ Sam held up a hand as Castiel broke the kiss and glared at them, perfectly fine.

‘She’s cursed. I’m aware.’

Dean stared, open mouthed. ‘You’re not dead.’

You didn’t think it was possible for Castiel to produce more sass, but he managed it. ‘I’m an angel of the lord. It takes more than some witch’s curse to kill me. I had thought that Y/N’s reluctance to touch me was because of some sort of anxiety or phobia. As it turns out…’ He looked back to you and you just about melted underneath his blue eyes. ‘She just wasn’t aware she couldn’t hurt me.’

‘You...you’re immune?’

‘I’m not immune. I could feel the tug on my grace.’ He smiled, his thumb coming up to brush along your jaw, and it was quite possibly the sweetest touch you’d ever felt. ‘But the curse is nowhere near powerful enough to affect me in any way.’

Sam cleared his throat, taking hold of Dean’s shoulder. ‘Why don’t we go and watch the rest of the film, Dean?’ The eldest Winchester pointed to the beer on the floor, smashed glass and froth everywhere.

‘What about my beer?’

‘Forget your beer.’ Sam growled, his teeth gritted, and Dean looked up sharply, realising that they’d interrupted a pivotal moment for you. He blushed, before following his brother, retreating back to the library.

‘How long has it been since someone touched you, Y/N?’ Castiel’s voice was a husky whispered and you shuddered as he drew closer.

‘About ten years.’ You replied, feeling his hands come to rest on your hips. ‘Ten, really, long, years.’ He didn’t answer your hushed words, his fingers inciting electric across your skin, even through layers of clothing. Bending his head, he kissed along your jaw, and you briefly wondered if you’d fallen asleep in front of the film.

Closing your eyes, you felt the world tip slightly, and when you opened them again, you were in your bedroom, the door shut. Obviously, Castiel was feeling a little impatient.

‘I’ve only ever seen you in this hoodie.’ He muttered, plucking at the fabric. ‘I think you should remove it.’ You swallowed, stepping back from his hold as you grabbed the hoodie and dragged it over your head, your hands shaking as you stood in front of him in a loose vest, your bra straps peeking out from underneath. Castiel smiled, stepping close to you, lowering his hand to brush against your shoulder. You shuddered, the warm of his skin almost too hot against yours. 

‘Cas…’ His name came out on a breath, and you pressed closer to him, rising up onto tiptoes to kiss him, and he responded eagerly, his arms encircling your waist. You moaned into his mouth, the feel of his lips against yours only increasing the need to feel more, and you sought entrance to his mouth with your tongue. Castiel parted his lips, thrusting his own tongue against yours, and you gripped his coat lapels tightly, wanting him closer.

When he broke away, you made a sound of protest before he smiled at you, pulling his coat and blazer off. Your eyes widened as he undid his tie, letting it fall to the floor before he started to unbutton his shirt. ‘You haven’t been touched in so long, Y/N. I feel it would be ridiculous to wait any longer.’ You nodded, stunned as he pulled off the shirt, standing in front of you in only his slacks. He was tanned, which surprised you a little, and you let your eyes drink in the minute details of his bare torso - the enochian tattoo across his side, the few scars left over from his time as a human, and before he was Castiel. He was mostly hairless, save for a little happy trailing dipping down into his slacks, and you had the overwhelming urge to see exactly where it went.

‘You seem...perplexed.’ The angel said, reaching out to cup your face. ‘Is everything okay?’

You nodded, smiling up at him. ‘I guess, just a little overwhelmed?’ Your smile turned lopsided. ‘It’s been a long time since I...since anyone, and I just...I am awake, right?’

Cas’ hand dropped to your shoulder again, and he pinched you, prompting a surprised exclamation from you. He chuckled. ‘According to the traditional method of checking, you are indeed awake.’

A blush covered your skin, and he pulled you close again, his fingers working your top over your head as he guided you back towards the bed. You whimpered and moaned for him, the touches of his skin against yours and the increasing arousal in your core almost sending you insane with stimulation. When your legs hit the bed, you toppled backwards, grabbing onto the angel and taking him with you. He caught his weight before he landed on top of you, immediately dipping his head down to your breasts. He ran his tongue over the swell of them, leaving goosepimples in his wake, and you moaned, throwing your head back in pleasure. It didn’t take much more for Cas to pull the cups of your bra down, exposing your nipples to the cool air, before sucking each one in turn, leaving them achingly hard.

‘Cas, please...need you.’ Your hands pulled at his slacks, grazing over the hardness straining against the fabric. ‘Wanna feel every part of you.’

He nodded, standing straight to remove his pants, kicking his shoes off. You toed your sneakers off where your feet dangled over the edge, before pulling your own pants down hurriedly. Without stopping, you reached up for him, and he responded eagerly, dragging you up the bed before settling between your bare thighs.

‘I’m rushing, aren’t I?’ You whispered, feeling his hard length nudge against your leg, biting your bottom lip as you felt a wave of lust run through you.

‘I think it’s forgivable.’ He replied, kissing you again. His hips rolled into yours, the tip of his cock brushing against your entrance, before he reaching between you and guided himself into your body. You gasped against his mouth, every nerve alight as he pushed all the way, not stopping until his hips were flush with your body. Cas groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back a bit as he looked down at you. ‘Now we can go slow.’

You nodded in agreement, but despite the first gentle thrust being slow to the point of agonising, it still filled your body with electricity, and you gave a small cry of pleasure as he held you close and rocked into you gently. Your hands clasped around his shoulders, his forehead pressed against yours as you lifted your legs higher, wrapping them around his waist. Castiel groaned, his head dropping to your shoulder as you took him in deeper, harder, the delicious stretch of your pussy around his cock intensifying.

It was strange, being able to touch someone again, but even stranger touching Cas. Before now, you’d felt the pull of someone’s life when you’d come into contact with them, but with the angel, it was like a pull of light. He moaned as you ran your hands over his shoulders, threading through his hair and kissing him softly.

‘Wh-what is that?’ Your question had his blue eyes focusing on you as you ran your hands down over his shoulder blades. The air felt heavier there, and Cas smiled as he nuzzled your cheek.

‘You are tugging on my grace. The curse contained inside you is trying to steal it but failing. As a result, you can see a little of what I see.’ The air above him moved, almost sliding into reality and you drew a sharp breath at the enormity of what came into focus. ‘Seeing an angel’s wings is a gift reserved for only those deemed special enough.’

You reached out, running the very tips of your fingers across the fine black feathers, and you wondered how magnificent he would look with them extended, how goddamn  _ terrifying _ he must have looked before he fell. Castiel shivered and twitched as you touched him, and you gave him a quizzical look. He blushed red.

‘They are sensitive.’ He whispered, and you smiled, repeating the action. His body slide against yours, and his cock twitched inside you, and he growled in his throat, his pace increasing as you continued to caress his angelic limbs. ‘Don’t stop.’ He muttered, and you obliged, running your fingers deep into the layers of feathers, crying out when he slammed his pelvis into you, his cock hitting the most intense depths of your body.

Your scream echoed around the bedroom as he brought you over, your walls clenching tightly around him. Fingers fisted in his wing, and Cas shouted out with you, his climax taking him by surprise as you dragged him down. He panted heavily as he rested his head on your chest, his hot breath breezing over your skin.

When he withdrew from you, it was only to pull you into his arms, letting you curl into his side, seeking out the comfort you’d been denied for so long. You felt warm and safe, and relieved to finally have some reprieve from your cursed life. Castiel dropped a soft kiss to your forehead as he drug the covers over your naked bodies.

‘Everything okay?’ He asked, sounding a little tentative.

You smiled, nodding against him. ‘For the first time, yeah. Everything is fine.’

He pulled you closer, his arms warmer around you than the covers were. ‘I am pleased you are not afraid of physical contact after all.’

A frown crossed your face at the statement as you looked up at him, seeing sated blue eyes staring back. ‘Why’s that?’

‘It is difficult to refrain from touching someone you love, isn’t it?’ It didn’t sound like a question, and warmth blossomed in your chest as you snuggled back down into his hold, listening to his heartbeat underneath the skin of his chest. Castiel hummed happily, his fingers gliding over your skin. ‘I am glad.’

‘Me too, Cas. Me too.’


End file.
